Episode 16
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 38 (p. 2-21) Chapter 39 (p. 2-12) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 13.9 - Original 4.7 - Remastered | rank = 8 - Original 4 - Remastered }} "Protect Kaya! Usopp Pirate Gang Takes Action!" is the 16th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The fight between Luffy and Kuro is very close, and as it appears that Luffy will be victorious Kuro uses Cat Claws. This prolongs the fight between Luffy and Kuro. While the fight is ongoing the Usopp Pirates, Zoro and Kaya run into the nearby woods to avoid Jango. The Usopp and the Usopp Pirates do their best to guard Kaya, but Jango follows them and captures Kaya. Jango is about to kill Kaya as Zoro is running towards him to save her. It is unknown if Zoro saves her or if Luffy wins as the episode closes. Long Summary The episode starts with the Usopp Pirates running away with Kaya from Jango. They thought they have lost Jango but the latter chops down all the trees with his pendulum in search of Kaya. The Usopp Pirates then hide behind one of the fallen trees as Jango is looking for them. As Jango gets close to the fallen tree in which they were hiding, Ninjin was about to sneeze but is then stopped by Tamanegi and Piiman. The scene then changes to Usopp asking Zoro to go east but Zoro asks whether to go left or right in which Usopp says to go to the left and asks if it's the other way. As the Usopp pirates are running away from Jango, Kaya trips and tells them to leave her but they say that their job is to protect her. The Usopp Pirate Gang realizes that Kaya is burning up and notice that Jango is nearby and have to make the decision of either running away and leaving Kaya or to fight Jango in which they think of what Usopp always says. They then decide to fight to fight Jango in which Kaya is against it and says that they cannot die just for her in which Ninjin respond by saying that they are not fighting to die but fighting to live and say that what their Captain always says. Meanwhile, after his right cat claw was disposed of by Luffy, Kuro then gets up and tell the Black Cat Pirates that he will kill them and Jango later. Kuro then reveals that he was planning to kill the Black Cats anyway to prove his innocence and not to make notice that he was still alive, in which greatly shocks the Black Cats Pirates.Luffy then is telling Kuro that his pirate crew is dumb, then Kuro explained his ideals what a pirate crew is and uses his Shakushi. One by one the Black Cats start falling, Nami and Luffy watch in disbelief. In the forest, Usopp's Gang attacks Jango with pepper, pan, and a log. Jango chokes slam Tamanegi, Kaya reveals herself just in time to stop him from harming Niniin and Piiman. In return for letting the gang go, she will write the will, leaving everything to Klahadore. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman appears in this episode. *In the 4Kids version, Jango's dialog was edited to make it look like his Chakram had a mind of its own and was trying to attack Kaya. This was done to avoid referencing Kayas threat of committing suicide if he continued to attack the Usopp Pirates. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 16 de:Kaya wo mamore! Usopp Kaizoku-dan Daikatsuyaku!